


One Long Night

by t3f3r



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, First Dates, M/M, Minor Character Death, Swearing, death mention, lol, oh gosh this is gonna be fun..., or at least... i think so, try so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3f3r/pseuds/t3f3r
Summary: Life had seemed to change in the quiet little town of Possum Springs. To Mae Borowski, the changes in the town seemed to have been for the better, especially after that one night in the woods. She had just gotten a job over at Taco Buck, and her two friends Angus and Gregg seemed to have also move to settle down over in Bright Harbor as well. The only thing that hasn’t changed was her friend Bea, who still continued to work at the Ol’ Pickax. One visit however, would ultimately give Mae the impression that perhaps change was going through to her childhood friend as well





	1. Watch Your Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy/gifts), [werelupewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelupewoods/gifts).



> Gosh dang, it took me long enough to get back into writing… I’m going through an artist block anyway, so I thought I’d continue this story from where it was… Not really my first Night in the Woods fic, but I really really like to hope I can continue this one unlike the others I have tried to do. Cause that would be really amazing. 
> 
> Of course lets see how well this one goes, shall we?

Mae was happy to be finally off of work, but she was also bored out of her mind.

She spent the last 4 days doing 8 hour shifts over at the Taco Buck, and as much as she’s been having a great time actually getting to do nothing but make tacos for minimum wage… She was literally bored out of her damn mind the whole day she had been off. All she did was just sleep till the afternoon, per usual, before getting up and having a late breakfast with her mother Candy. 

They talked about some things going on with their job schedule, boring adult stuff like taxes and house payments, and even about plans for later on in the week before Mae decided to go out and explore the town. Mae was able to talk to both her friends Selmers and Lori, her neighbors, and even got to check up on her little rat babies within Mallard’s tomb. Mae walked into the center of town and towards the Ol’ Pickax, knowing that her friend Beatrice worked there today. Well, more like she worked there every single day. 

_ Perhaps she can convince her friend to get the rest of the day off so the two of them can do something instead. It was worth a shot. _

Mae opened up the doors to the hardware store, upon being greeted by the giant wall with the various nails, tools, and screws; She was also greeted with the sight of a familiar Alligator at the front counter. The young employee didn’t even seem to look like a worker at this place, her uniform consisted of only the black long dress she wore, and there was even a cigarette that rested just on the tip of her lip. But she was, in fact, the daughter of the owner who ran this store. And to Mae, it looked like she was busy scribbling down notes or numbers onto the paper to even realize that Mae had walked through the door… She seemed to have been working very hard today for some odd reason, but Mae decided to approach the young worker anyway. Mae slowed her stride to reach up to the counter, jumping up and leaning on her elbows to get close enough to the goth’s face.

“Beaaaaatwice.” Mae drawled as she pushed herself up closer to the taller female’s face every single time she called out her friend’s name. “Beatwice. BeaBea? Beaaaatwice. Beatwist. Beatwice. Beabea doll? Ay yo yo Beabea-”

“What is it Mae?” the alligator asked as she took a small drag from the cigarette in her mouth, still continuously scribbling on the paper, before blowing it out slowly with a quiet sigh. Mae smiled and let herself down from the counter, knowing that if she would have stayed on it then the female would have told her to get off anyhow. Mae couldn’t control her enthusiasm as she raised her hands over her head.

“Let’s hang out! Im soooooo super bored! And I’m finally off from work for two whole days!!” She saw as the other female opened her mouth to reply to her, but Mae placed both hands on her hips as she interrupted her from her own thought. “I mean you can still close the store today if you want, but I just want to do something tonight cause I’ve been bored all day! And I keep forgetting that Angus and Gregg don’t live here anymore and It’s just so boring being-”

“Dinner.” Mae stopped as soon as she heard the word escape from her friend’s mouth. At this point she could feel the woman’s dark brown eyes on her, and the female rested her hand under her chin as she continued, “I can pick you up at around… 6? I’ll just close up the shop an hour early and then come by with the car.” Mae blinked in a puzzled and surprised stare before she leaned forward a bit to look closely at her friend’s deadpan face.

“Wait… For real? Like as in a ‘ _ We are going out to Dinner and getting Desert _ ’, type of Dinner?” She asked, making sure she was hearing her friend correctly, seeing Bea nod her head slowly in response.

“Yeeah. Sure.” She breathed in a deadpan tone as she turned her attention back to the piece of paper she was writing on. “Just be sure you’re dressed before I pick you up. It’ll be a date-”

“Dress up, date time- Got it!” Mae chirped before jumping up to give Bea a quick hug before running out. “I’ll see you at 6, Beabea!” Mae called out as she ran out from the store. Bea only had the time to see the back of the younger cat leave the store, before she sighed and turned back to her work with a slow shake of her head.

“That girl… Doesn’t she know that this is a  _ real _ date?” She thought out loud to herself as she let out a small chuckle. Sure she was talking to herself, but she had asked herself that question out loud because she knew someone had to be listening in right now...

* * *

 

_ “-- Coming up next: Garbo and I go out to a deserted town and try to survive the night with no technology and little toilet paper!” _

_ “Boy, now tha’s a tale to tell! Hahaha.” _

“Well, that sucks for them.” Mae mumbled, stretching out lazily in her spot on the couch. The older cat next to her, who happened to be her father Stan, only yawned tiredly as he let out a soft chuckle from her stale comment.

“Ah, I remember my fair shares of having low toilet paper. Especially at work, we always have that one stall that never has toilet paper. Ever! Sometimes I find myself using that stall without realizing it…”

“Oh no!”

“Oh no, indeed.”

“How did you get out? Or should I not even ask?”

“I’ve always learned to carry a small packet of kleenex with me wherever I go. I got that from your mother, she would always give me some whenever she would go to the store.” Her father pointed out before leaning back on his seat. Mae followed her father’s lead and leaned back on the couch as well, turning her view back to the television just across from the couch.

“Ah, good ol’ mom. The savior that gives us packets of tissues for whatever occasion.” Mae smiled as she began to wave her hands in the air. “‘ _ Have a friend crying at a funeral? Give them some tissues! Have a terrible cold? One word. Tissues. Want to wipe your hands after riding the train? Pull out them suckers and wipe your hands clean from germs and sins wiiiiiith- Mom’s handy tissues! _ ’ ”

“ _ Amen _ .” Stan agreed with a chuckle, Mae couldn’t help but chuckle along as well before she turned her head to look up at the clock above the living room door. She could see that the time was already 5:50 pm and she couldn’t help but dance a bit on the seat she sat on. Ever since she left the Pickax she had been thinking of a million things that she and her friend may be doing tonight.

_ What were they going to do? Maybe head out to the mall- No, they both vowed never to go back there again… Oh! Maybe they were going out to the lake? Or maybe Bea had another job to do and wanted to invite her? Maybe, but would this be before or after dinner she wondered... _

“Kitten,” Mae broke out of her thoughts as she looked back at her father, seeing that the older male was looking right at her. “Didn’t you say that your friend Bea was going to pick you up?”

“Yeah, at 6. She should be here soon.” Mae could tell her father was in the middle of a deep thought as he only replied with a small hum. Mae shrugged off the question, thinking that he was lost in his forgetful train of thought again, before she heard him add on to the question.

“Shouldn’t you be dressed up for your date then?”

“ ‘ _ Date _ ’?” Mae asked with a raised brow. “Dad please, me and Bea are just only getting dinner… Maybe dessert, but mostly dinner-”

“You said so yourself, she told you to ‘ _ Get dressed up _ ’-” he stopped in mid thought as the doorbell rang, Mae had jumped up from the couch to get the door, but immediately saw that her mother Candy was walking over to the door first.

“I’ll get the door Mae. You make sure you have everything ready before you leave.” her mother insisted. Mae shrugged again and looked over at her father, she was about to speak to him but stopped when he raised a hand to her to hold her tongue. Mae could see her father mouthed the words ‘ _ Wait for it _ .’ over to her as they both listened closely to the door. Mae only rolled her eyes from her dad’s action, but upon hearing the door open with a slight creaking noise, she heard her mother gasp.

“Why, hello miss Beatrice! Isn’t this a lovely Surprise?”

“Hello Mrs. Burowski. Is Mae ready yet?”

“Oh, she should be ready soon I hope! I had told her to make sure she was prepared for your two’s little outing.” Mae looked over at her father with a smirk on her face, before seeing him wave a finger to her. Mae rolled her eyes once more, crossing her arms. She already knew where this was going. She knows that her mother was just going to call Mae over, she and Bea would then just go out to a normal dinner and everything is just going to be plain normal-

Unfortunately, because that thought alone sounded like it would bore Mae even more than her whole entire morning that day.

Mae was ready to give her father the look her family would always give when they knows that they’re right. A small giddy smile, with slit eyes and a gleam that would silently scream ‘ _ Haha, I told you so! _ ’

Just as she was able to look at her father and wait for that precise moment, she heard her mother at the door.

“I say! You look so fancy and all prettied up! Where are you two even going, Beatrice?”

Mae blinked in confusion. Bea is dressed up fancy?  _ Pretty _ ? That doesn’t even sound like the Bea she knows, not at all. Mae leaned slightly off the couch and tilted her head to get her view from her mother at the door, and onto this visitor that should be her best friend Bea.

What she saw, didn’t even look like her friend. Nor the employee worker she saw that very morning.

Sure, it was her friend Beatrice standing at the door. She still had her familiar dead looking expression that a goth would give, as well as the classic cigarette which she had but it was in her hand rather than her own mouth, probably because she was just being courteous to Candy right at the door. But the female wasn’t wearing the familiar looking black dress that Mae was accustomed to seeing her wear.

Instead, Bea was wearing a black satin like shirt that showed off her shoulders while still being long sleeved at the same time, a black skirt with small white random cross patterns that seem to stop just above her knees… She also seemed to wear a black hat that could easily be passed off as a witches hat, which now Mae really wants to get herself. But as soon as Mae looked down from the knees below, she could see it-

_ Oh my god. _

**_Gladiator sandals._ **

Bea was wearing what looked like to be a pair golden Gladiator sandals. The sandals looked like a normal pair of sandals, but the intricate lace from the sandals rose from the top of her feet and up to her legs just before reaching her knees. Right on her heel also seemed to be a delicate golden rose that seemed to be tied to the sandals as well. In a split second, two thoughts ran through Mae’s head-

_ ‘If Bea kicked my ass right now, I would thank her for it _ .’

And

‘ _ Oh my god- This really **IS** a date _ .’

Mae couldn’t care less if she saw her father giving her the classic Borowski ‘ _ I told you so _ ’ look, she was in a hurry to run up the stairs, avoiding her mother and Bea at the door, before running into her room and hurriedly looking through her clothes to find out what she could wear. Mae dug through the clothes in her dresser, finding nothing that can be ‘ _ fancy looking date _ ’ material, she cussed out loud before slamming her dresser shut.

“Okay… Plan C.” Mae thought aloud as she now began to rummage through her closet.

Damn, the last time she had used anything from this closet, she had to be at least a freshman or sophomore in high school. Mae quickly began to look through the clothes on the hanger until she picked out a few pieces that seemed to look good to her. She then tossed the clothes on her bed before she began to quickly strip herself from her casual clothes and putting on the clothes she had randomly picked out from the closet. She had on a small black and red plaited dress that she haven’t worn since high school… Or was it 8th grade? Whichever it was, she was surprised that she was able to throw it on herself despite her bigger hips. She also threw on a pair of small shorts that reached just to her thighs. Hey, it was better than just having underwear on alone under that dress...

Or no underwear at all.

Speaking of… she could have sworn she had some socks she can throw on too. Mae quickly ran over to her dresser once more and opened up the dresser that store her underwear and other forgotten things, she pulled out a small closed packet which store a cute pair of white thigh high socks with kitty faces on it. Oh crap, the last time she had worn these socks, it was when she was a freshman and she was on a similar ‘ _ date _ ’ with her other friend, Casey Hartley.  

_ Well, one more date with these socks wouldn’t hurt. _

Just as she was about to slam her drawer shut, Mae also found a small headband with a little witch dagger hat glued right on the top of it, as well as her favorite silver witch dagger necklace too. It could help her keep the theme in her little fashion disaster scenario.

Mae quickly put on the white thigh high socks, letting out a heavy sigh as the socks began to slowly cut off circulation to her legs. ‘ _ It’ll only be for tonight _ ’, she thought to herself over and over while she put on the witch dagger headband, necklace, and then finally her boots as she got right up to face the mirror. Now she could see that the dress she wore fluffed out just as it reached her hips, the shorts she wore surprisingly didn’t show from under her dress, instead people could actually see the white kitty socks with it’s very cute and the very simplicity looking grin on it’s face… And she looked absolutely gorgeous in them, despite losing the lack of blood to her legs.

“Wow…. I look…. Like a total _ freak _ .” Mae exasperated while she placed her hands on her hips. “Ugh. I mean, at least the clothes don’t smell like they have been in the closet since high school. But man, I’ll be sure never to wear this outfit combination again-”

“Mae, Honey! Are you ready?” Mae nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her mother call out to her. It nearly took enough out of her to walk just to her bedroom door alone, with her legs being cut from the lack of blood circulation and all.  Mae pocketed her cellphone from her dresser and then closed her bedroom door shut as she ran down the stairs. By the time Mae reached the stairs she could see the look of amusement and shock on Bea’s face. Her mother also had a look of surprise, as well as awe. Her father Stan on the other hand…. He was already laughing as soon as Mae reached the bottom step.

“Okay Bea I’m here! Let’s get going!” Mae replied as she grabbed her friend by the arm before attempting to drag her back to the car. Bea only had the time to tell Mae’s mother that she’d call or text when the two are coming back, before Mae got her out the door. As soon as she reached a foot outside, Mae let go of her friend’s arm and jumped through the open window of the pickup truck and into the passenger seat. She was in a hurry to get the car to leave and for them to get to do something for tonight. Plus, Bea promised her dinner and she was more than ready to eat, she was in fact starving. Since she hasn’t eaten anything else since breakfast that morning.

Mae began to pull the seat belt over herself and clicked it into place as Bea finally got into the car herself. Mea looked out the window momentarily to wave to her mother who was still at the doorway, just as Bea turned on the ignition, and soon began to drive down the street. Mae placed a hand to her chin as she set her eyes on the eerie glowing streetlights that they drove pass by, counting each and every one when they passed. As a kid she use to count up to 5 before the car would turn the corner and make its way to the next street. This time, Mae counted only 3, one that would flicker on and off, and a broken light, just before the car made a left turn.

_ Wait… they were going left? This was the way she’d normally take when she’d head to the center of town… _

“You completely forgot it was a date, didn’t you?” Bea asked, turning the wheel effortlessly as she made the car go uphill to the town’s center. Mae couldn’t help but ask ‘ _ What? _ ’ as she snapped out of her own thoughts. She turned to look over at her friend who still continued to have her eyes on the road.

The two remained silent for what seemed to be a solid minute before Bea spoke again.

“Oh my god, you  **_did_ ** forget. And I told you this morning-”

“Hey, It’s not my fault I was in a hurry! I just remember hearing ‘ _ Dinner _ ’ and ‘ _ 6 o’clock _ ’ and I was ready to go!” Mae exclaimed as she threw her arms up in the air in a tired fit. She watched as her friend took a moment to look over at her from the corner of her eye, looking back at the empty street before snickering.

“Well, you could have  _ at least _ dressed like you were going on a date and not a Costume party-”

“Hey! I’m going for the  _ ‘cute killer witch _ ’ look. Okay? And if it was a costume party then you should have told me to stay in theme!  _ Ms. Princess Cleopatra of Greece _ .” Mae pointed out. Bea raised a curious brow at her as she muttered ‘ _ what? _ ’ under her breath before Mae crossed her arms and turned her view back to the car window once more. The drive was fairly quiet, and despite being entertained with just watching the passing foreground of houses and cars, Mae could tell that Bea was pretty quiet.

More quiet than she could ever be.

While Bea continued to stop at every red light or pause at a stop sign, Mae would peek over to see what Bea was up to. Normally Bea’s hand would be tapping at the steering wheel to an unfamiliar beat, her eyes would either be straight ahead or looking at the clock just on the dashboard. 

This time was different. 

Mae knew because at every stoplight or pause at the stop sign, Bea would look like she’s fixing her rear view mirror and she would literally be gnawing at the tip of her cigarette which poked from the lip of her mouth. Most importantly was what Mae had noticed with her hands, while they should be limber and loose while driving, they were actually gripping the wheel so tightly that her knuckles were slowly losing color. It didn’t take a genius to to know that Bea was in fact looking to see if anyone was behind them…

Or following them.

This struck Mae’s anxiety and emotions like a wave. It had been nearly a year since she had came back from Possum Springs, from witnessing the dark truth about the town, the tragic loss of her friend Casey… 

_ If Bea was hiding the fact that someone was following them, then she wanted to know- No. She needed to know. _

Mae wants to know who this person was, if this was really a person or another perhaps a ghost, and why was it going on yet again? Mae couldn’t help but grip her arms tightly at the thought, she felt like she was starting to get dizzy while it felt like her chest and her head was pulsating and drumming quickly. She was more than ready to kick the ass of whoever was following them. 

_ She wasn’t in the mood to go through this again, especially not tonight. _

Just as they reached another red light and Bea went to check on the rear view mirror, Mae pressed the button on the passenger door to roll down her window. Just as it was low enough, Mae took off her seat belt and nearly put her whole upper torso through to look out to see for herself if there was anyone following them. Whether it’d be a random passerby, or just another car. But all she could see is just the fog on the empty street and the streetlights… So what was going on with Bea? What wasn’t she telling her about? The anger and anxiety induced stress got to the best of Mae and she decided to make herself known to whoever was out there with a shout.

“ **Hey! If there's any asshole following us, I will literally pick a fight with you on this effing street right now**!”

“Mae, get back in the car.” Bea stressed as she began to tug on Mae’s sleeve gently. Mae squinted slightly to look out once more to see if there was anyone within distance that she could make out, aside from the feral cats that roamed the empty foggy street. But the street still remained quiet and lit only with the oddly colored lights from the old streetlamps. Mae sighed and slipped back into the car as ordered, before rolling up the windows and putting on her seatbelt. She couldn’t help but give a large grin towards her friend next to her in the driver seat.

“I think that scared them away, don’t you?” Mae asked. She watched as Bea stared at her with a confused glance, raising her eyes back to the rear view mirror, before shaking her head and slowly taking off to a green light.

“Yeah… That ought to do it.”

 


	2. Smoke and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date was not like one Mae has expected, and it seemed to have gotten a lot worst as soon as she and her friend Beatrice Santello had even begun. But there seemed to be more hiding behind what her friend had kept for so long… Would there be a way to just get everything back to the way it was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEY- I finally got finished with part 2! //Blows party horns// Now, I’m currently working on a part 3 and hopefully I shall get done with it soon. I have been at work for a long while and ive been under a TON of stress lately- BUT I have some decent hours so I may use my time just continuing on with this writing. For now, I hope you all enjoy this next part!  
> (owo)b

The drive didn’t last so long as Mae would have thought. Just after passing by the Snack Falcon where her friend Gregg use to work, Bea had begun to pull into a small dirt lot just next door to this very old prefabricated rail-car just besides the railroad tracks, before pulling into a small parking spot. The old rail-car had larger windows than most rail-cars, so Mae could see some of the patrons inside, and as well as the very large neon sign just above the car which read ‘ _Clik-Clak Diner_ ’ which almost seemed to bright up the whole dirt lot in the dark of the night. Mae couldn’t help but blink in disbelief as Bea turned off the engine and took the key out of the ignition before taking off her seat belt.

_She was planning on coming here for their date? Not that Mae was one to judge, she wouldn’t even know where she would have gone for a first date._

“Well, we’re here.” Bea spoke with a very dry tone in her voice as she got out of the car. Mae quickly followed after she took off her own seat belt, walking right up to Bea as the two made their way through the door. The interior was still the same, it had small booths with the couch seats, a small bar area with bar stools that can even look through the order window where the cook can be seen in the back. Of course the other lovely feature that seemed to have stick out was also the many photos of the patrons from years ago, as well as the owners of the place, that decorated the walls of the diner. 

When Mae and Bea walked in, there were already a few people sitting at the bar and in some of the booths, not surprisingly the booth where they always seem to sit at was empty, so that was exactly the table where Mae and Bea decided to sit. Mae couldn’t help but sigh as soon as she sat on one of the soft cushions in their private booth. Mae sitting on one side, and Bea sitting just across from her.

“Ahhh~ Alright! Let’s see what’s there to eat!” she sang while grabbing the little menu from the corner of the table. She quickly looked through the pages in the menu, deciding what to order.

_Maybe they could split a pizza? She was more than willing to, but it wouldn’t feel the same since Angus and Gregg weren’t there with them. Oh, she could get some pierogies. But she always gets pierogies… Maybe she could be more adventurous tonight? What else do they have…_

“Hey Beabea, have you decided on what you’re getting?” Mae asked curiously, looking up from behind the small menu she held. She noticed that Bea was in fact not looking at the menu in her hand, but instead looking out at the window towards the empty lot.

Judging from the blank look in her friend’s eyes and the silent reply, Bea probably didn’t hear a single word Mae had said. Mae’s lips twist in a form of a pout as she leaned very close to her friend’s face, remaining completely still and silent. She waited a minute longer while Bea continued to stare out the window, before her eyes looked over to Mae. The Alligator turned her head to look over at her, and just as she did their noses touched. Mae couldn’t help but laugh loudly at the surprise look Bea gave her when their noses came in contact, and she sat back down on the couch in a continuous laughing fit. Bea in turn snapped out of her surprised state and just rolled her eyes at the smaller cat. Her face was becoming slightly crimson as Mae continued to laugh even harder.

“You are such a child, Mae.” Bea sighed with a puff from her cigarette before glancing down at her menu. Mae used a hand to wipe a tear from her eye as she still continued to giggle.

“Oh come on BeaBea, we only touched our noses and you are already turning red like a beet!” Mae chuckled, hearing a displeased _‘tsk’_ come from her friend’s lips. Mae rested her hand under her chin and her elbow on the table as she leaned over towards Bea again. “Okay, but seriously I gotta ask. Since this is a date, does this mean you’re paying for the two of us?”

“Yeah. If you were the one taking me out then you’d be the one paying.”

“Good to know! I’ll remember that for next time.” Mae managed to reply, with a wink. She could see Bea opened her mouth to comment back, but stopped once a young waitress walked right up to their booth. For some reason Mae felt as if she knows this waitress from somewhere. She was a young deer with a few rainbow bracelets on her left wrist, she had one piercing on her right ear with a blue butterfly earring, and aside from the bracelets and the earring she also wore a white apron over her grey sweater and blue jeans. She looked strangely familiar to her, but then again, this was Possum Springs. Everyone knew each other somehow in this town. The young waitress asked them what they wanted to drink and if they were ready to order and Mae was the first to start. Ordering herself a large chocolate milkshake and a pierogi burger with fries.

_She didn’t even know that they served pierogi burgers at the Clik-Clak, and that made her wonder who made the ingenious idea first. Clik-Clak Diner, or Smeltburger? She’ll have to do her own research after their date for sure._

Meanwhile she overheard Bea ordering a classic grilled cheese sandwich with a side of tomato soup and a cola. The waitress told them that their food would be coming in shortly before she walked to the back behind the bar and handed the chef the paper with their orders. Mae rocked in her seat gently as she looked around the diner. The patrons were all busy enjoying their own meals, the lights over them still seemed rather old-fashioned, but still shined brightly with whatever kind of bulb was placed in them. The only thing out of place during this time was how both Mae and Bea seemed out of place for being oddly dressed up-

And quiet.

**_Too_** quiet.

“Alright, I’m tired of just sitting here doing nothing.” Mae spoke as she turned her gaze to Bea, who was already in the midst of lighting up another cigarette. “What’s going on?”

“With our date, or with life in general?” Bea asked while putting the stick back into her mouth. Mae crossed her arms and leaned against the table.

“I mean right now! It’s like as if the second we started this date, it’s been just super boring and quiet and…” Mae stopped herself mid sentence as she bit down on her own tongue. The anxiety was slowly coming back to her and she felt herself almost getting angry over at Bea. She didn’t mean to, but she knew Bea was hiding something from her, whatever it was. She was starting to think that either Bea wasn’t enjoying herself or worse…

_Bea didn’t plan this date at all, that this was just a joke to her._

Bea’s eyes met hers for a moment, and the two stayed completely silent for what seemed like a minute or two. Mae didn’t want to say it… But she had to get rid of this awful feeling in her gut somehow, or else she might just puke.

“Bea… Is this a joke?”

“What do you mean?” Bea asked with a raised brow. Mae knew her friend meant well in asking, for hell’s sake, she asked her in her normal deadpan expression. But for some reason Mae couldn’t help but glare at her and she slammed her hands on the table quite loudly that some of the patrons had looked over in their direction.

“You know what I mean Beatrice! I’m asking if you if all of this was a joke! **This whole ‘ _date_ ’ is just nothing more than a little prank for you and whoever else is following us, just to make fun of me for ever deciding to come in the first place-**”

“Mae, calm down. It’s not-” Bea couldn’t even get her word across as Mae waved her arms in the air wildly as she continued to talk even louder throughout the diner.

“ **It’s okay everyone! I get it! I get the joke! I’m gonna be a sad and miserable person for the rest of my life! Living only on minimum wage while living with my parents and hopefully keeping a decent job by only living in their attic! Hahahahahahha-** ”

At this point she could even feel tears fall down her cheeks but she continued to talk loudly to the patrons and whoever else was in the diner.

“ **Now we can all get back to having a normal dinner while we remember that I’ll forever be alone in this town while my other friends are out making a life for themselves and going to school, making new families, and most importantly leaving me out of their lives-** ”

“Mae.” The feline stopped in her tracks, her eyes looked up to Bea’s, seeing that the other female seemed hurt and upset from the outburst she’s caused. During this time the diner even seemed to have been dead quiet as well, and Mae blinked slowly from the tears that still blurred her vision, just before sitting down silently on the couch.

_Great._

_Of course she just had to mess this up._

She wasn’t surprised that she was a mess maker of everything, but damn, this was suppose to be a fun night with her and Bea. Weren’t the two of them suppose to act like a couple or something during these _‘dates’_? Something like what she and Casey had done back when the two use to date as well? Sure most of their dates consisted of mostly doing crimes together without Gregg, but at least the two of them acted like they were boyfriend and girlfriend during the time. Having fun, laughing at each others actions or jokes, hell- They were able to share a kiss together on their very first date! But from the way this date has been going so far… 

_Maybe this was a sign that it wasn’t going to work. Nothing could ever show that this would work between the two._

Mae kept her eyes glued on her hands that seemed to be clenched into tight fists on the table. She expected this date to at least go a little smoother than she had hoped, maybe even as fun as their time together at the mall the year before.

What she didn’t expect though, was feeling someone grab onto her hand.

Mae looked up to see her friend Bea still sitting in front of her. Her expression, which was normally deadpan, was filled with sadness and… Something else. It seemed to be filled with… Perhaps, guilt?

“Mae… I’m sorry. There’s something I have to tell you.” Mae could tell that Bea was stressed as all hell as soon as the words escaped her lips. Bea’s tail flicked anxiously, and she had to get herself a newly lit cigarette because the old one she owned had already became short from her nearly inhaling it. Mae averted her eyes from Bea’s. She was too ashamed to even look at her friend right now, she ought to be ashamed. This whole night was _HER_ fault after all. She was just waiting for the exact moment when Bea would tell her that this was a joke, everything was a joke, _SHE_ was a joke.

But instead, something else had caught Mae’s eye.

“Wait,” Bea stopped as soon as Mea spoke, and Mae didn’t even have the time to see Bea’s reaction. Her eyes looked over to the window where Bea was looking through earlier, and that’s when she saw it- It was an Alligator, one much older than Bea, he was sitting in a blue truck just off the side of the window, almost out of view. He also wore a striped orange shirt with blue jeans, and he had a lit cigarette in his mouth, blowing the smoke out of the window ir a blue pickup. He looked over directly at Mae from the window, catching her eye from what looked like to be a second, before averting his gaze and rolling up the tinted window from the car- Mae blinked in puzzlement as she realized who the man was, and that was when she looked over to Bea.

“Bea… Isn’t that your dad?” Bea’s posture grows stiff the moment that the question rolls off of Mae’s tongue. After a moment of keeping their hands together Bea finally removes it to sit back into her seat and take the long drag of her cigarette. Mae watches on, impressed–or horrified–to see it cutting half-way and she resists choking on the smoke that Bea exhales in a large puff from her nostrils.

“… Yes.” Her answer was as dry and stale as the smoke from the cigarette itself, but when she looked over to the window Mae could see it. The look of anger and pain in her own eyes. Putting the pieces of the puzzle together seemed simple enough for Mae to realize that this was Bea’s secret all along.

“So… That’s what you’ve been hiding? The fact that you knew he had been following us-”

“ **It wasn’t suppose to be like this, okay**?” Bea snapped. Mae was taken aback by Bea’s outburst, but remained quiet to not stir anymore trouble with her date. The other female sighed tiredly as she leaned onto the table, her elbows right on the tabletop and her hands cupping the sides of her head.

“I wanted to plan out everything perfect for tonight, but instead I just went with what my father would have thought a date would have look like…” Bea let out a hiss and used a hand to grab the cigarette from her mouth, she snuffed out the end of the cigarette against the tabletop before leaning back in her seat. Mae watched as Bea’s hand went to her chest as she took in a slow steady breath, eyes closed as she tried to keep herself calm and collected, despite the stressful evening they’ve had so far.

“My father and I gotten into a huge argument this morning, what started was the fact that I found him snooping through my laptop-” Bea’s eyes opened slowly as she continued her explanation. “I was talking to Angus through the chat about what our… ‘ _Date_ ’, was suppose to be like. Dad saw and he got furious, not that because he doesn’t like you or anything. It’s just because he couldn’t stand the fact that I was… Curious, to experiment with my own preferences…” she trailed, looking away from Mae shamefully as she began to dig through her skirt pocket for another cigarette. Mae’s ears fell to her head as she looked down from Bea’s face. She was a bit surprised to know that Bea’s dad was still taking a liking to her… Somehow. But to know that her father doesn’t approve of Bea experimenting with her own lifestyle was… highly disrespectful.

For starters, Bea wasn’t a 5 year old, or a 16 year old. She’s a gotdang 21 year old woman, compared to herself who’s also 21, Bea is more of an adult than Mae would ever be so far in her miserable life. Bea knows how to run a store, pay for bills, cook, and even drive, she practically knows how to live on her own…

Which reminded Mae about what happened the year before, just after that night in the woods.

It was after that one night, after escaping the hell hole formed by the cult, that Mae and Bea had realized that Bea’s father had gone missing. He wasn’t around for Thanksgiving, Longest Night, or even New Years. Mae thought that perhaps the cultists had gotten Bea’s father, but Bea stated herself that she had highly doubt it. It was a good thing that her friend was capable of handling things on her own already. Sure Bea was able to keep an eye on the store and pay the bills and even keep up the payments for the apartment she and her dad lived in. But still, it was awkward for her dad to be missing for a good three months. It wasn’t until the end of January that he had finally came back, or at least that’s what Bea had told Mae when she visited her at the Ol’ Pickaxe. Bea never really got around to saying how her dad was, or what he was up to. Everything was still not making sense to her, but at least Mae was able to piece in together about the happenings for tonight’s date…

The young feline couldn’t help but look down at her hands, having the ghost like feeling that Bea was still holding onto them with her own. Mae rubbed her hands anxiously, before a sudden idea sparked within her mind. She stood up from the table, running over to the young Deer waitress who happened to be behind the counter with their drinks. Mae quickly mumbled something over to the waitress, who nodded in reply, before Mae made her way back to the table. This time she moved on over to Bea’s side and sat just next to her on the cushion, making the female Alligator look up at her.

“So… What’s your plan?” Mae asked, seeing Bea give her a questionable look only made her raise a brow curiously. “For our date? What did you plan on doing before you and your dad started to argue?”

“Nothing too fancy really…” Bea shrugged her shoulders as she waved her hand in the air. The unlit cigarette she held in one hand danced along her fingers effortlessly while she tried her best to explain herself.

“I was telling Angus that I had planned on making dinner for the two of us. After I made dinner we would just pack it up in a basket and then take a little midnight drive over to the cliffside near Possum Jump. There was a spot where me and mom liked to hang out before she’d gotten sick…” Bea chuckled softly before shaking her head. “Me and mom use to go out there before she was admitted to the hospital and got to weak to move. The two of us would go out and get ice cream or grilled cheese sandwiches and take a drive out there. We’d look at the stars and the town together, talk about work, school, boys… Right until we had to go back home around 10 or 11 at night…”

“That… Sounds really nice, Bea.” Mae replied softly, seeing her friend just shrug from her comment. This of course didn’t let Mae down as she took her friend by the hand and slowly pulled her out of the booth. Bea continued to look at her with a puzzled expression as Mae successfully pulled her out of the booth, and Mae couldn’t help but give a big grin to the waitress that soon as soon came by with two white take out bags and two styrofoam cups in a little holding tray. She looked over at Bea with the smile still on her face.

“Come on. We’re going to make this date the way you planned it.”


	3. Three's a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the night, Mae decided to finally let her date Beatrice Santello to take their date in a whole new direction. The date that had been promised was actually going rather good then the first hour the two had been in each other's company. Unfortunately though, it has seemed that a familiar person has already stalked their way to watch their date progress through the night. 
> 
> Luckily though, Mae Borowski has a plan to get rid of that person once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY have part 3!   
> -Blow air horns-
> 
> But that's not the biggest surprise... The surprise is that part 4 is the upcoming and final chapter of this series!
> 
> No worries though, I'll continue with more MaeBea fics if you all want. For now, enjoy part 4~

The drive, again, was long and quiet. This time however, Mae wasn’t distracted over the scenery or by her date, Bea.

She held onto the warm food on her lap bouncing her leg lightly to an unknown rhythm to get the blood circulating through her legs so she can feel them again. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea for her to wear these tight socks after all, despite them looking absolutely cute on her. No matter, right now her view was only to the review mirror and the side mirrors of the car Bea was driving. Mae watched on curiously as she could see the blue truck following 50 feet away from them, knowing that Bea’s father was trying to keep his distance. Right now all that she knows is that he was still following them, and she decided to keep a closer eye on him.

Just in case.

Of course, since Mae had been nearly starving throughout the whole day, her stomach began to ache for food at this point. During the drive she would be grabbing a french fry or two while she continued to look at the mirror. The very crispy and salty fry was perhaps the only distraction from Mae as she continued to eat more, one by one, while Bea continued to drive off through the small patches of woods just near Possum Springs. The drive had confused Mae a bit because the car was only driving on a dirt path which led to constant twists and turns. Mae was just hoping that they could maybe reach the spot Bea spoke about before their food gets too cold.

“Hey. Leave me some fries, will you?” Bea joked with a slight chuckle. Mae blinked out of her concentration and looked over at Bea. Throughout this night she hasn’t even heard Bea make any jokes to her. Aside from her crude laughter at the fact that Mae didn’t know their evening was a date. Heck, she hasn’t done so ever since she’s actually been back from college the year before. It was actually a relief to hear Bea make the joke to her, and to even hear her laugh, though it was only short lived. It still put a smile on Mae’s face as she plopped another fry into her mouth.

The two continued to drive onto a dirt road and towards what looked like to be a cliffside of some sorts, one that she herself didn’t recognized before. The open cliffside was wide enough so that 6 or 7 cars could be parked there all together. The dead looking grass at the cliff edge showed the abuse it endured of the many cars that had parked there over the years. But Mae couldn’t help but look past the cliffside in awe. Bea was right, where they parked it had looked over the whole entire town, as well as some mountains in the very far off distance. She could even see the wide open sky, covered with stars that made it look like Longest Night decorations that hung over the town.

Mae turned her head as Bea clicked out of her seat belt and opened the car door. She watched as Bea grabbed the tray of drinks and looked over at her, tilting her head to signal her to follow her out of the car. Mae followed her friend’s lead by taking off her seatbelt, grabbing onto the two take out bags, and then getting out of the driver side where Bea stood. Just as she closed the door behind her, she saw Bea climb on top of the hood of the truck, placing the cup tray just next to her before looking to her.

“You can sit up here too, there’s more than enough room.”

Mae quickly nodded to her, jumping up onto the hood with the food bags in hand and sitting just next to Bea. She didn’t need to wait for Bea to tell her to bring out the food, by the time she was bringing them out her stomach began to groan once more. Perhaps her date had heard her stomach too, because Mae could see Bea beginning to shuffle through the second white plastic bag to pull out another take out box. When Bea opened the styrofoam box, seeing that the food inside wasn’t hers, she handed it over to Mae.

Mae grabbed onto the container, her mouth began to water as she was greeted with the wonderful sight and smell of pierogies, french fries and burned fat. She immediately grabbed onto the burger with both hands and took a large bite, before ultimately regretting that decision as soon as her mouth felt like it had received three degree burns.

“ _ **How is it still hot**_?” Mae cried out, along with a few more colorful words as she hurriedly began to scarf down the burger in her hands. Ultimately she was able to finally eat the entire burger- patty, pierogi, and all- with more than enough fries left to go along with her milkshake.

“This is like, the second time that we go out somewhere and you just inhaled your food.” Bea remarked. Mae shrugged as she pulled out one of the styrofoam cups from the cardboard holder, along with three fries, just so she can dip them into her milkshake. The combination of milkshake and fries helped soothed the burns she received on her tongue.

“Well, to be honest I was practically starving for the whole day. I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast-”

“And you didn’t eat because…”

“I was busy? You know, going out to town and seeing how everyone was doing. Talking to mom about how much the economy sucks. That sort of thing, because I’m an ‘ _adult_ ’ Beatrice.” Mae replied. She took another fry and dipped it into the milkshake, before ultimately deciding to look over to her date and place the fry close to her date’s face, instead of eating it herself. For a split second Bea only moved away from the fry, but upon realizing what Mae wanted to do she leaned slowly and cautiously forward before taking the milkshake covered fry into her own mouth. Mae couldn’t help but chuckle softly as she prepared herself another fry and milkshake combo, feeding it to herself, before looking at Bea while preparing for another concocted fry. “So um… How did your dad get another car if you have his truck?”

“Probably borrowing it from my uncle Aaron, no doubt.” Bea mumbled, leaning in once more to use her mouth to grab onto another fry Mae prepared for her. Chewing on the fry as she opened her small container to grab some fry bits in hand and lightly sprinkle it into her tomato soup. “My dad absolutely hates Aaron, but I can see him threaten the poor guy to the point of letting him borrow his car for a whole month if he wanted to.”

“That’s… So strange.”

“No, not really. Aaron has a paper backbone and is a complete wimp. Even his two kids can push him around if they wanted to. One’s 19 and the other is just six months-”

“No no, I mean… What you’re doing to the tomato soup. I never saw that before.” Mae pointed out. She looked into the container as she watched Bea continue to put bits and pieces of her french fries into the soup. Stirring the contents around enough before taking a spoonful and putting it in her mouth. To Bea, she couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight of Mae’s confused face.

“It’s not so bad. My mom and I do this with tomato soup and chili. You just… Take some fries and break them apart.” She placed the container on her lap to grab an extra three fries, using her hands to tear them apart before putting them into the container. “Then you just stir it a little so you can get some fries and soup in there,” Bea stirred the soup clockwise three times before taking a spoonful of her concoction.

She raised the spoon up to her mouth, pausing for a second of hesitation, before slowly guiding the spoon over to Mae’s face. The feline raised a questionable brow at the Gator, before she slowly leaned in to taste the interesting contents on the spoon. Mae hummed in surprise and satisfaction from how well french fries and tomato soup paired with each other. It took her a while to chew on some of the fries in her mouth before swallowing.

“Whoa. That… Actually tastes pretty good, Bea!” She exclaimed. Bea gave her small smile, placing the spoon inside the bag as Mae let out a content sigh. “Cool, so now we have two french fry secrets that we gave to each other.”

“ ‘ _French Fry secrets_ ’?” Bea asked curiously, seeing Mae point to the cup filled milkshake and the container of tomato soup and fry bits.

“Yeah! I showed you the wonders of french fries with milkshakes, and you showed me the wonders that is soup and fry bits-”

“I already knew about the milkshake and...” Bea trailed off of her sentence, shaking her head slowly before looking back down at her small Styrofoam bowl. “ Um. No, never mind. I actually did enjoy that. Thanks for the secret, MaeDay.”

“Glad to be of service, BeaBea!” Mae smiled, rubbing her hands against her legs to get some feeling back into them. She brought her legs up close to her, putting her chin just on her knees as she looked over at Bea. “So… Um… He’s still there, isn’t he?”

“Yeah.” Bea sighed, bringing the bowl to her lips to take a few sips from the contents. Mae peeked over her shoulder to see the familiar blue car just behind them, parked off to the side and hidden by some trees as Bea began to speak again. “It’s best not to pay any attention to him, Mae. It’ll save us the trouble.”

“So what? We just try to pretend that your dad is watching us like some kind of creep?” Mae questioned. Judging from the silence on Bea’s end, that given Mae the answer that is ‘Yeah, let’s just kindly forget that an older gentleman is watching two young girls on a date’. Mae sighed and decided to give in, at least for another minute.

“Alright fine!” She groaned as she grabbed onto her styrofoam cup and began to take sips of the milkshake. After a few satisfying sips she turned to look over at Bea. “So ,Bea… Does it seem weird to you that Angus and Gregg aren’t around here anymore? Like, they are just so far away in Bright Harbor now.”

“It is a little weird not having them around. Especially Gregg causing all sorts of trouble in this town.” Bea stopped herself, using a hand to grab two napkins from inside one of the food bags, before using it to wipe Mae’s face. “I swear, I think you have to be like… 10 or 11. Not 21-”

“Hey, I was saving that for later!” Mae chuckled with a fake whine. She watched Bea roll her eyes as she threw the napkin back into the bag, while she on the other hand sighed and looked into the half empty milkshake cup in her hands.

It has been a whole year since Gregg and Angus decided to move. Of course they had wanted to move to Bright Harbor since forever ago, but the main reason that got them moving was actually them being evicted from their apartment. It actually wasn’t because of the landlady, who in turned treated Angus like a son then ever. It was because she had died and she had put in her will that her son would take over as the new land owner. It wouldn’t seem to be a problem since Angus and Gregg would always pay the bills on time and they rarely had any issues with the landlady before. But the landlady’s son was extremely homophobic, which always caused an issue to the young couple. Anything the new landlord would find wrong, he would bring it up to Angus and Gregg with a price tag.

It didn’t seem to phase the two because Gregg would often bring his uncle over to help with any repairs the apartment needed, with no payment at all. But after a while the new landlord found out and eventually decided to evict the couple instead.

Giving them only 2 weeks to move out.

It seemed like a miracle that Gregg had been the one who found a very profitable place for him and Angus to stay at, and so they cut the moving time in half to just 5 days days. With the help of Bea and Mae of course. 5 whole days of sleeping over with pizza night wasn't so bad, especially because the pizza in Bright Harbor is absolutely incredible. They were able to move into the new apartment complex which happened to be within walking distance of the bustling streets, an outdoor mini mall, and few different snack falcons which Gregg was luckily enough to transfer to in two weeks. There was even a college that was close by that Angus started to work in as a teacher’s assistant. Because his brother had close ties to people in Bright Harbor, Angus only needed to take two bus stops before he would already be on college campus.

It actually brought Mae some relief to know how her two friends held up from the unexpected move. Their life almost seemed to have crumbled down from the unexpected loss of their friendly landlady, the really crude and money hungry new landowner, and the surprising eviction notice. Despite it all the two were able to still be able to move to Bright Harbor, albeit very suddenly, but still being able to get back on their feet by getting jobs. It only proved to her and to anyone else that these two were made for each other. That these two were very strong and didn’t fall so easily at what life threw at them.

Last time Mae has heard from Gregg, the two were trying to save up for a car. Gregg himself was secretly saving up for a ring he can propose to Angus when it was their anniversary in a year or two. Obviously Angus didn’t know, so Gregg entrusted the secret to Mae, to which she would carry it to her grave if she had to.

Maybe she can bring it up to Bea on their second date… Speaking of second date-

“Please tell me that your dad finally left.” Mae sighed. She saw as Bea glanced over just behind her shoulder, remaining perfectly quiet as she took a few last sips of the soup before putting it into her bag. The silence wasn’t helping Mae’s attitude as she guessed that Bea’s father was still watching them, and it was beginning to get on Mae’s nerves.

Perhaps this was why Bea wanted to take Mae to the Diner, perhaps to get her mind out from the man spying on them. Or yet, this could also be why Bea’s father was following them. Not only to spy on Bea, but to test Mae’s patience. Maybe he wanted the two to see him because he wanted them to know he was there without having to come up to them. It was beginning to piss off Mae a bit, but after some time thinking about the night they’ve been through, a very mischievous smile began to curve on her lips as she thought to herself-

_‘Well, two can play that game Mr. Santello.’_

“BeaBea, I got an idea!”

“Please tell me it doesn’t have to do with you going to jail.” Bea muttered, picking up what’s left of their picnic and putting it in one of the empty take out bags.

“Nope! But it’ll be close!” Mae replied with a very large grin on her face. She chugged on the last half of the liquidy milkshake before tossing it into the bag as well. “Okay so… You get in the car and roll up the windows, I’ll be there in a second.”

“Fine… But please don’t go talk to my dad-”

“I won’t! Get inside! Go! Go!” Mae replied, lightly pushing Bea towards the car. The female gave her a confused glance before getting inside the car. As soon as she began to roll up the window’s Mae smiled and slid from the hood of the car with the trash in hand. She began to casually walk up to the trash bin, seeing that it was just 50 feet away from the ‘hidden’ vehicle that Bea’s father had. Mae knew that he had to be within earshot from the trash bin, and if not then it didn’t matter because her plan didn’t really need to be heard anyway.

But it added some effect to her plan though.

“Oh man! I’m so happy that this date with Bea is going really well!” Mae cried out, loud enough for the man in the car to overhear. She tossed the bags into the trash and she gave a long stretch as she stealthly looked over her shoulder. She could see the older alligator give her a puzzled stare despite his eyes being conveniently hidden behind his glasses. Mae smiled and placed her hands on her hips before turning around towards the car.

“Welp! Looks like me and BeaBea can have some real fun now! I can’t wait!” Mae cried out again before she opened the car door. She climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door behind her. Bea has already been inside, ready to light another cigarette before she looked over at Mae suspiciously. Before Bea had the time to ask, Mae had already taken the cigarette from Bea’s hand and placed it on the car’s dashboard.

“Mae what the hell-”

“Bea, how hard is it to see inside these windows?”

“What?” Bea asked, seeing Mae giving her an already aggravated look. Bea complied and shrugged her shoulders slightly. “They are pretty hard to see in the dark, so right now I guess no one can really see us-”

“Perfect!” Mae cheered. She leaned back into the seat as she began to take off her boots and one of her kitten stockings. She sighed as she began to feel the blood beginning to circulate again to her legs without the cotton restraints. The feline began to take off her other boot and stocking all while she could imagine Bea watching her with a puzzled stare. As soon as Mae got her socks off she turned towards Bea.

“Bea, If you want your dad to leave you have to follow exactly what I do, alright?” Mae asked her. Bea only stared at her for a moment before she took in a deep breath and leaned back into her seat. She was starting to take off her sandals before Mae had stopped her.

“No no, you can keep those on. Those sandals need to live another day.” Mae replied quickly just as she took in a quick breath. “Just… Start by taking off your hat.” she insisted. Bea shrugged her shoulders and took the hat off her head. Mae smiled as she grabbed her friend’s hat, she used a hand to press on the button on her door to lower the window about 7 inches. Just before Bea was going to ask, Mae began to laugh almost hysterically.

“ **Oh my god Bea! I can’t believe you want to do this!~** ” Mae giggled before throwing her hat out of the window. Bea looked at her appalled and horrified, before she could manage another ‘What the hell’ comment, Mae had already began to laugh loudly again.

“ **BeaBea! Oh my gosh you’re so dirty!** ” Mae called out once more as she threw her boots out the same window. Mae chuckled as she saw Bea’s face turning red either from anger or embarrassment from what Mae was doing, or what she was making her father think. Mae only continued to smile at her as she handed Bea her stockings. “Okay, it’s your turn-”

“Mae this isn’t going to work-” Bea managed to whisper before Mae cut her off in a low hiss.

“If you don’t do it then it’s not going to work, Bea. Just go ahead and do it.” She sat back into the seat, running her hands through her head and her fur roughly, along with her dress and her dress straps to make her look so messily before she looked over at Bea. “Just say anything and then throw my socks out the window.” she replied. Her friend held in a breath as she looked down at the stockings on her lap. Bea picked them off of her lap, first tying them into a knot before throwing them out the window.

“Mae you’re-”

“Louder Bea.” Mae whispered harshly. Seeing the female’s face grow beat red before she managed to stammer out loud.

“ **M-Mae you’re going to be punished so bad**.”

“ **Oh yes BeaBea! Punish me so hard**!” Mae cried out again in a hysterical laughter, before she took Bea’s hand and whispered to her.

“Okay, when I count to three, we both start jumping in the car, okay?”

“Oh god Mae…”

“Okay?”

“Yeah yeah, okay.”

“Alright…” Mae peeked from the car, seeing that Bea’s father was still in the car not far from them, Mae smiled and held up her hand to Bea, counting down to her silently. ‘

1…

2…

3.

Mae began to jump in her seat a lot, making the car move slightly. Bea only watched her curiously, before she started to jump in the driver's seat as well. Soon the car was moving so much that it began to rock right where they parked.

“ **Oh my god- BeaBea you’re so good**!” Mae cried out. To her surprised she saw Bea flash a toothy smile at her.

“If you think that’s good wait till I do- **This**!” Bea cried out as she made a rough landing on the driver’s seat, causing the car to rock rather hard for a quick second. Mae couldn’t help but squeal loudly and laugh ever harder as the two began to cry and scream with fake moaning sounds to along with it.

“ **Hoooooly shit BeaBea, you’re so rough**!”

“ **Oh you like it rough, don’t you MaeDa** y?”

“ **Ah~ I do! I do**!”

“ **Mmmm~ Then let me hear you scream**.”

“ **Ah! BeaBea! Not there~! Ohhh** -”

“Wait wait, Mae stop.” Bea replied in a hushed whisper as she placed a hand over Mae’s mouth. Mae couldn’t control her giggling even with her friend’s hand over her mouth, but she could hear why Bea told her to stop. The two of them began to hear a car driving off in the far distance, and simultaneously the two looked over at the window to see that Mr.Santello and the car were nowhere to be seen.

For a moment the two were completely silent.

Mae looked over at Bea, seeing that her dress was slightly hitched up her thighs in a messy fashion from continuously jumping in her seat, and she was also breathing rather heavily from the extraneous work the two were doing just by jumping in the car alone. Bea in turn looked over at Mae, seeing the feline looking like she had ran a marathon as her dress was in a messy fashion, her skirt hitched way high up to her chest as it showed off her shorts underneath, and her fur was in a very messy fashion. The two had stared at each other in complete silence, before they both began to laugh rather loudly just seconds later.

Mae falling back onto the seat with her hands over her stomach from trying not to lose her dinner just by laughing. Bea in turn had leaned over onto the car’s wheel, letting out snorts of laughter in between airless wheezing. They felt happy that their plan had worked, and they also began to feel just how their old selves were when they were younger. It felt exciting and fun to act childishly, it even felt carefree and nostalgic.

  
Until, that is, when they heard the sound of sirens pull up from just behind them.

[to be continued...]


	4. A night we'd never forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand now the awaited part 4! Which is also now my ending for this story too. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience everyone, and I do hope that you all enjoy the story!  
> And not to worry, I do hope on making another story or two in the future! All in good time!

Mae and Bea stopped dead quiet as soon as the police sirens died down, the lights still lit up where the car had been parked however. Mae immediately rolled the car’s windows back up, she could also see Bea’s demeanor change from happy, to full blown fear as she looked into the rearview mirror to see the police car in full view. Bea hastily dug into her pocket to find a cigarette, only finding a small simple lighter, her hands began to shake uncontrollably. Mae has seen her have a panic attack before, but never one that is starting to spiral down this severely.

“Bea, it’s okay. Just calm down-”

“Mae I swear to god I’m going to kill you if we go to jail. Actually, I’m going to kill you **_BEFORE_** we even go to jail.” Bea snapped, still hastily looking for a cigarette to light. Mae in turn only rolled her eyes from the comment.

“Come on Bea. We aren’t going to jail because we didn’t do anything. It’s not like we smoked pot or something-” Mae stopped herself as she looked up at the rear view mirror, seeing only a shadowed figure of the officer coming out from the car. Mae’s ear twitched as she overheard Bea hissing just beside her, one turn of her head confirmed that Bea was in fact staring at Mae with the most deadliest glare imaginable. Mae actually felt her blood run cold as Bea leaned closer to her.

“Mae tell me that you didn’t-”

“Oh my god. Bea come on, I’ve been clean for like… two or three days- No… Weeks. I remembered. It was weeks.” Mae reassured. Least to her it felt like reassurance, just before there was a simple tap on the window on the driver side. Mae watched as Bea sank into her chair a bit, hesitantly reaching for the button on the door to lower down the window. Just as as she did the officer who had _‘interrupted’_ the two had a flashlight and shined it at their faces.

“Good evening. Do you know how late- Beatrice Santello?” Mae’s ears perked up at the familiar voice and she leaned close to the driver’s side of the window. The officer was actually a female, with slightly longer fur and the same eye color as Mae. She even had the very familiar looking fur color too.

“Aunt Mall cop?” The officer then flashed the flashlight over at Mae’s face. Mae hissed slightly from the bright light, even lifted up her arm to shield her vision from the light. She could see that the shock expression on the cop’s face turned into sheer horror as soon as her eyes turned to Mae. It was actually kind of priceless, since her aunt rarely ever get shocked while on duty.

“Mae Borowski, you better give me some answers.” The officer began, before Bea tried to cut Mae her off with her own explanation.

“I’m so very sorry Officer Molly. Mea and I we came out here and- And we didn't know-”

“It took you long enough.” Mae responded flatly towards the officer. Bea whipped her head to give Mae a frightened look, while Officer Molly shined the light back to her face. “Gah! Damn! Could you at least put your light away?”

“Mae you better explain yourself, and it better be a damn good reason too.” She warned. Mae sighed tiredly as she slumped back into the chair. Well, looks like she isn’t going to put the light away anytime soon., might as well explain herself while she was still blinded.

“Okay look… Instead of interrogating me and Bea you could have been out there chasing down the biggest asshole who ever walked on this effing site-”

“I didn’t see anyone else here Mae.” Molly cutted in, looking suspiciously at the two. “I only found one car this way and that was-”

“ **That’s Bullshit**!” The shout was loud enough to even make Bea jump in her seat. Anger was already starting to seeth through Mae, but Mae knew that if she doesn’t get her point across then she could bury her and Bea even more into the ground.

“Look. Me and Bea were just on a little date when we were followed by Bea’s dad. We were at the Click Clack diner and then we left to come over here. But guess what? He still followed us! So I told Bea to get to the car so we can scare him by making it look like we were having sex. Before you ask, **yes I have witnesses, you can ask the people I scared back at the Click Clack Diner. And also, if anyone deserves to go to jail for some stupid ass reason then it would be me. Bea didn't do anything wrong. In fact, if it wasn't for her being here, I would've already beat the crap out of that old ass creep!** ” she finished aggressively with gasps of breaths.

If there was any time that she wanted an officer to believe her, it was now. She didn’t know why she vouched for herself to go to jail, out of any other stupid reason. When doing crimes with Gregg and Casey, the three agreed that it was every man for himself if they were ever caught on their own. Of course Bea never did a crime, she doesn’t deserve to go for jail for something she didn't do. She didn’t deserve to go to jail because of her father stalking her.

The anger had still continued to stir in her stomach and within her chest, it was starting to feel like her entire chest was starting to lite itself on fire. She had every right to be upset though, this was Bea she was talking about. The only friend she ever had who had a perfectly clean and good reputation since they have been children. To have her guilty of a charge that never even occurred was just as insulting as it was blasphemous. As Mae continued to look at her aunt, who now kept an expressionless face, she saw the officer look over at Beatrice.

“Ms. Santello. Is this true?” she asked. Mae looked back at Bea, her poor girlfriend was anxiously ringing the bottom of her dress till one portion looked like the wrinkles would never come off. But despite the anxious fidgeting, Bea swallowed and nodded to the officer.

“It’s true. I didn’t think of anything at first until we came over here to the ledge. I told Mae that I didn’t want to confront my father because it would be useless and… She came up with the plan to head back to my car and scare away my father.” she replied. Aunt Molly nodded slowly, taking in the story that Mae and Bea had given her. Of course despite both stories being true, Aunt Molly began to question the two while in the car.

“How many drinks did you have tonight?”, Mae and Bea both replied with ‘ _None_ ’ simultaneously.

“Have you two taken anything today?”, Both replied with ‘ _No_ ’, before the officer asked one more question.

“What time were you two at the Click Clack?”, Mae state ‘ _Around 6_ ’ and Bea gave her a more accurate time of ‘ _6:15_ ’, just before she had asked afterwards _‘We aren’t in any trouble, are we?’_

“No. At least not right now.” Molly replied as she finally turned her flashlight off to hook it back onto her belt. “I’ll take your two’s words and let you off on a warning. Especially because I don’t see you doing a crime Beatrice. Not like my niece-”

“I’m still here you know.”

“I know,” Molly gave a stern look to Mae before looking back to the young Alligator. “Beatrice if you want to send in a complaint from your father’s… Actions. Then you are more than welcome to do so down at the station.” Molly rested her hands on her hips as she looked over at them. “I’m sure he was just following you around because he was concern about his daughter going out on a date. I know my father was like that when I was young and adventurous. It’s a ‘ _protective parent_ ’ thing, you two won't understand until you become parents your selves.” Molly stated.

Mae rolled her eyes from her aunt’s statement. This was more than a ‘ _protective parent_ ’, this was an actual creepy stalker they were talking about. This sounded more like a load of crap, useless crap that just completely went over her aunt’s head. Which itself was highly unusual because nothing could get past Molly.

Well. Until now that it.

But upon looking over at Beatrice, she could see her girlfriend relax a bit in her seating before she nodded slowly.

“I’ll… Think about going to the station first thing tomorrow morning. Thank you Officer Molly.”

“Not a problem. You two get going home now, and stay safe, alright?” Aunt Molly replied as she used a hand to tilt her hat slightly forward to them. “I’ll go and search the area to see if Mr. Santello is still nearby and give him a good talking too.” With that the officer began to walk back to her patrol car. Mae and Bea silently watched as Molly turned off the lights to the car and simply drove off on the dirt road, coincidentally the same road where Bea’s father had drove off to.

Mae and Bea sat in complete silence. The only light that shone in the car was the light that reflected from the moon, while the car remained completely off.

The silence was quant as it was eerie. Awkward as it was pleasant.

It was Bea who was the first to move, using a hand to turn the key in the ignition to start her car. She slowly started to drive off onto the dirt road and continued on back to the main roads towards town. The two were still quiet, either to keep the serene or to avoid any more awkward tension. Mae couldn't help but shift awkwardly as the two continued onto town, she used her legs to slowly rub them together as the car slowly came to a halt at one of the red lights. It was probably a terrible idea to bring it up, but Mae decided to do it anyway.

“So….” Mae cleared her throat anxiously as she looked towards her date. “That was… fun.”

“Yeaah. Fun.” Bea drawled in a sarcastic tone, making it the end of her statement as her hands tapped the wheel to an unfamiliar rhythm. Mae took in a deep breath as she looked out the window. Her emotions were in a turmoil that ranged from ‘ _this date was the absolute best_ ’ to ‘t _his date was the absolute worst_ ’. She also wondered if Bea would ever even considered going out with Mae again, or even just being friends was alright to Mae at this point. She just didn’t want to make it seem that she would lose Bea over the stupidest reason. Mae began to lightly pat her knees, humming softly to a silent tune as the two drove onto the road. Eventually the car slowed to a stop just outside of Mae’s house. The lights still on, meaning that her parents were still awake and perhaps waiting for her to return home.

“Thanks for the drive Bea-”

“Mae,” Mae sighed and slowly looked up. She was expecting either a glare or perhaps a ‘ _Lets never do this again_ ’ from her date. As she looked up though, she nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt another pair of lips on her own. She relaxed slightly as she realized what was going on, and she could almost feel herself melt as the kiss progressed slowly to a soft nibble on her lower lip before breaking off completely.

“Thank you… For tonight and for getting rid of my father.” Bea replied with a soft voice. Mae blinked in confusion, but nodded slowly from Bea’s words.

“Y...You’re welcome, um...” Mae fidgeted with her seat belt before continuing. “Can… We do this again? I’ll... I'll pay at our next date.”

“Sure. Just say when, MaeDay.” Bea replied with a small smile. Mae managed to smile back awkwardly, before getting herself free from the seat belt. The belt almost hitting her in the face just as she opened the car door and stumbled out awkwardly as if she had drank during the whole night.  
  
_Wow, easy there Borowski. Play it cool until you get to your door._

 Just when her foot touched the cool pavement beneath her feet however, she had now realized that she left her stockings, her boots, and Bea’s hat over at their dating spot. Mae turned around quickly and jumped back into the car, seeing her girlfriend give her a perplexed look of her sudden return.

“Wait! Beabea! We need to go back!”

“...We left our clothes back there didn’t we?”

“Yeah, we so totally did.”

 

[End?]


End file.
